


Away From You

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Jack trying to get an incarcerated Hannibal to help with cases without using Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From You

“I have come to ask for your assistance “

Hannibal lifted his head from the bed in his cell and sat up to look at his visitor. “And why would I give it to you?”

“Because it must be deadly dull for a man of your tastes to be here. No music, no feasts, no books,” said Jack. “At least you would have interesting reading material.”

“Would I be discussing it with you or someone else?”

“Either can be arranged.”

“How about Will Graham?” The last time Hannibal had seen him was at trial, testifying against Hannibal.

“He’s unavailable.”

“ Losing your touch when it comes to emotionally blackmailing him into doing what you want?”

“He left the country.”

“It would make sense for him to take a long sabbatical . . . I have been very challenging for him.”

“No, he’s left permanently.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because he said so. He’s sold his house, his car, and gave away his dogs. He bought a boat and right now, I have no idea where he is.” Jack was surprised to see Hannibal look displeased and even a touch distressed. “Why do you think he’d ever want to come here? He certainly wouldn’t do it for me. For your information, he hates me almost as much as he hates you. So you can pout all you like, you‘re not getting Will.”

***

Jack refused to talk to Hannibal about cases after Hannibal had alternated between mocking him for his lack of imagination compared to Will and making cutting remarks about his wife’s health. Instead, Jack sent promising students from the FBI Academy to talk to him about murders that needed to be solved. 

Unfortunately, the only thing these visits seemed to produce was nervous breakdowns among the students. One man had obtusely tried to browbeat Hannibal into feeling guilt for the ever increasing number of victims, which only made Hannibal laugh. One woman had used her secrets to try to get him to open up only to have all the information used against her in a mocking tirade. Another had lost her patience and began screaming at Hannibal to the point that a guard had to escort her out.

It was only by watching the security footage that Jack noticed that while Hannibal temporarily enjoyed toying with these people, he seemed to deflate noticeably after they were gone and simply went back to bed. “I miss him, too, you evil son of a bitch,” muttered Jack. 

The End


End file.
